IGI2 9 Prison Escape
9. Prison Escape]]IGI Databank: IGI 2 > Campaign 2 Libya > Mission 9 Briefing Objectives 1. Escape from your cell 2. Get your map computer and lockpicks back 3. Locate Priboi in main prison building 4. Get to the security control building and hack the terminal 5. Open gates to the inner and outer yards and the main gates 6. Take down the two guards covering the gate Walkthrough Objective 1 *Immediately crouch round the corner. *Kill the guard using your knife Objective 2 *Pass through the gate to the left and creep along the corridor. *Watch out for the camera above the stairs. *Kill the guard with your knife and collect your equipment. Objective 3 *Crouch back along the corridor and pick the lock on the steel door facing you. *Go up the stairs at the back (watch for the camera) – there’s a handgun on the shelves in the room to your left, and Priboi can be found in a cell to the right. *You’ll now have some new objectives from Anya. Objective 4 *Head back the way you came, and down the stairs. *Go back down the corridor where you collected your equipment, and move up underneath the camera’s view. *Use your handgun to kill the patrolling guard. This must be a headshot; otherwise the guard will call for help. Use the secondary fire to make sure of the shot. *Time your movements with the camera and pick the lock on the exterior door to get outside. *Once outside, keep low and get through the hole in the fence facing you, keeping left. *Lie flat and crawl round the fence once the patrolling guard’s back is turned. *Pick the door lock and go through *Slide down the ladder into the sewers. *Take the first right then left and follow the tunnel round to the second ladder. *Use your Thermal Imaging to spot enemies on the way. Kill them with your handgun. *At the end of the sewers climb the ladder leading up to another hut. Climb slowly to avoid alerting the guards above. *As you leave the hut, look up to your left and keep low. *Shoot the guard from the ground with your handgun. *Next, head round the corner. *Use your binoculars to spy on the guard in the nearest tower. *When his back is turned you can creep all the way round the large building on your right to the palm trees without being seen. *Crawl under the windows but beware the camera. *The building you want has a camera above the door and an alarm button in front of it. *Hack the computer in this building *If the guards come down stairs you must kill them all as quickly and as silently as possible. Objective 5 *Creep back left around the security building and up the stairs over the main gate. *Silently kill both guards round the corner when their backs are turned using the knife *Ascend the ladder and kill the sniper on the roof. *Pick up the rifle and head back down the ladder. *Open the door facing east, and shoot the sniper in the tower. *Next shoot the two guards down and to your left by the alarm button. *Finally, reload the rifle and kill the guards on the East of the base by the trucks. *Move down the steps just in front of you, and pick the lock on the nearest gate door. *Enter the small hut on your left. *Hit the switch and, head for the hut on the opposite side of the courtyard (right by the main gates). *The patrolling guard near where you first entered the sewers is the main one to watch, but the two guards with their backs turned will see you if you’re not crawling. *Get into the small hut, hit the switch and get out via the same way you came in. *Head back to the gatehouse and hit the last switch for the main gates (on the wall next to the PC terminal). Objective 6 *Get on the roof of the main gate, and lie flat on the crates. *You need to kill the patrolling guard that’s moving around the sewer entrance first. Kill him when he’s getting near the alarm button by the inner gates. *Next kill the two guards right by the gates – this will trigger Priboi’s run. *Now kill the guard in the tower in the middle of the base, followed by the stationary guard by the sewer entrance hut. *Now let Priboi run. *If you’ve been noisy, then there will be more guards – kill as many as you need to in order to keep Priboi alive and get him to that truck. copyright by ayush maurya Concept art Ending Category:Article stubs Category:IGI 2 missions